Min Kyung Hoon
Perfil thumb|250px|Min Kyung Hoon *'Nombre:' 민경훈 / Min Kyung Hoon *'Profesión:' Cantante & MC, Comediante *'Apodos: '''Ssamja, Ssamgu, Head Voice, Bruce Min *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Daejeon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' Santa Music Entertainment Biografía Debuto en 2003 como el vocalista principal de la banda de rock Buzz, en 2007 cuatro de los miembros comenzaron su servicio militar y decide dejar la banda. Tras haber dejado Buzz en 2007 regresó como un cantante solista más maduro y enriquecido emocionalmente. Con el fin de eliminar todo rastro de Buzz, su álbum en solitario estaba lleno de baladas suaves y melancólicas. En 2014 regresa junto a los miembros originales de Buzz depues de 8 años y reanuda sus actividades con la banda grabando el album "Memorize". Temas para Dramas *''Welcome 2 Life'' tema para Welcome 2 Life (2019) *''Forever Love'' tema para Kill It (2019) *''Waiting Here For You'' tema para Money Flower (2018) *''Here I Am'' tema para Live Up to Your Name (2017) *''Love You'' tema para The K2 (2016) *''Forever My Love'' tema para Life is Beautiful (2010) *''Climax'' tema para The Lawyers of The Great Republic Korea (2008) Discografía 'Albums' 'Mini Album' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *SG Wannabe - Ordinary People (Feat. Hoo Ni Hoon, Min Kyung Hoon, Jang Hye Jin) (2006) *Kim Hee Chul ' '- Sweet Dream (Feat. Min Kyung Hoon ) (2016) * Kim Hee Chul - Falling blossom (feat. Min Kyung Hoon ) (2018) Programas de TV * Honlife (JTBC, 2019 - Presente) * Interference with the shop (KBS Joy, 2019, MC) * The Tale of Two Citie: Sokcho and Wonsan. (JTBC, 2019, Narrador) * Human Intelligence – The Most Perfect A.I. (JTBC, 2018, Invitado) * Problem Child in House (KBS 2, 2018 - Presente, MC, en emisión) * Let's Eat Dinner Together (JTBC, 2017, ep.27, Invitado) * I Came Alone (KBS2, 2017, Especial de Chuseok) * Girl Group Battle (KBS, 2017, Especial Por El Nuevo Año Lunar, Co-Host ) * What shall we eat today? Delivery (OLive, 2016 - 2017, MC) * Knowing Brother (JTBC, 2015 - Presente, MC, en emisión) * Hidden Singer (JTCB, 2015) * Immortal Songs 2: Kim Hee Gab (김희갑), Yang In Ja (양인자) (01.10.2011) * Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2011, Miembro del equipo I) * Running Man (SBS, 2010, ep.274, invitado) Anuncios *'2005:' Skool Look con JooYeon Premios Curiosidades *'Banda Kpop:' Buzz **'Posición:' vocalista, maknae. *'Debut:' 2003 *'Educación:' **'Escuela Primaria:' Junggok Elementary School **'Escuela Secundaria:' Daewon High School **'Universidad:' Dong-Ah Institute of Media and Arts ***Kyung Hee University (Música postmoderna) *'Aficiones:' StarCraft, League of Legends *En el 2008 entro a su servicio militar, y salio en el 2010. * Su canción Sweet Dream con Kim Hee Chul consiguió un all kill el 19 de Noviembre de 2016 al poco tiempo de salir. * En el programa "Ask Us Anything" es continuamente elogiado por sus habilidades naturales de comedia, ya que los comentarios que hace llegan de la nada y hacen reír a todos. * Su apodo "Ssamja" proviene de una ocasión en que cantando "You don't know men" mezclo dos palabras. * Suele olvidar las letras de sus canciones. * En "Ask Us Anything" ha demostrado tener muchas habilidades individuales tales como flexibilidad, usar chacos e incluso patadas voladoras. * Es el "prodigio del baile" (aunque en realidad no sabe hacerlo). * Es el menor en "Ask Us Anything". *En el programa de tvN "Live Talk Show Taxi" revelo que en 2007 después de hacerse solista recibió fuertes críticas llevándolo a una seria depresión, además, desarrolló fobia social y subió de peso llegando a pesar 90 kg. **Durante este tiempo solo tomaba alcohol y dormía. *Durante 2 meses solo comió patatas duces para bajar de peso. **Mientras iba a tomar agua se desmayó durante 4 o 5 segundos como efecto secundario de su estricta dieta. *Debido a que tiene canciones de trot coreano puede ser confundido como un cantante de trot. *Según declaraciones que a echo en Knowing Brother y Live Talk Show Taxi Le ofrecieron un papel para estar en el drama Boys Over Flower como miembro de los F4, sin embargo debido a su peso tuvo que rechazar el papel. *Se enamora fácilmente *Es de los pocos artistas masculinos que el ejército coreano ama. *Es introvertido y un "hombre de casa" *Yoo Do hyun su modelo a seguir *Para un video de Dingo Music cantó su canción Thorn en un karaoke teniendo como puntuación 48 puntos. *Tiene hábitos al beber, como actuar lindo y hacer aegyo. *Suele pronunciar mal las palabras tanto en coreano como en inglés. *Su mejor amigo es Tei y se conocieron mientras ambos hacían su servicio militar. *Suele tener muchos bromances con hombres en sus programas de variedad. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Wikipedia en Coreano *Me2day Galería Min Kyung Hoon2.jpg Min Kyung Hoon3.jpg Min Kyung Hoon4.jpg Min Kyung Hoon5.JPG Min Kyung Hoon6.jpg Min Kyung Hoon7.jpg Min Kyung Hoon8.jpg Min Kyung Hoon9.jpg 'Videografía' Kyung Hoon X Kim Hee Chul - Sweet Dream|Kyung Hoon & Kim Hee Chul - Sweet Dream 민경훈 (Min Kyung Hoon) X 김희철 (Kim Hee Chul) - 후유증 (Falling Blossoms) MV| Min Kyung Hoon & Kim Hee Chul - Falling Blossoms Categoría:Santa Music Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KMC Categoría:KComediante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2007